pink roses
by my best enemy
Summary: i miss you / katie and leanne-centric / slight georgekatie


The grave is small and pretty, with a white marble gravestone. There are pink daisies scattered over the ground and a glass with pink roses on the left side of it. Probably from Leannes mother or brother Peter, Katie decides.

She kneels down in the earth in front of the grave, lifting the train of her dress out of the way so it doesn't get muddy. She sighs, and then, looking up into the sky, begins to speak:

"Hey Leanne. It's me, Katie again. I hope I'm not disturbing you up there wherever you are." Katie pauses and then continues. "I'm getting married today. To George. I know what you're saying: That took long enough!" She smiles. "I know it took a while. But what I really wanted to say is that I miss you. I really, really do. Yeah, I've said this about a thousand times before." She rubs her eyes.

"Remember when we first met? Me and Mum and Dad and Becky had just moved in next door to you. We were both five and I didn't really like you because I heard Mum telling Dad that you were _so_ pretty and sweet and I was jealous. But then Peter-he must have been about seven or eight?-stole my purple ball and you punched him to get it back. From that day on we were best friends."

"Remember when we both tried out for the Quidditch team? And I got it and you didn't, but you weren't even upset because you were so happy for me? I loved that about you: you were never spiteful or jealous like I sometimes was."

"And remember when in fourth year you fell in love with Cormac McLaggen and I told you he was mean and thick and you didn't talk to me for a week?" Katie laughs. "It was the longest fight we ever had and I felt awful the whole week long. But then Cormac decided to go out with Tina Spencer and you were so sad and we both apologized."

"Remember the year before the war when you and your Mum and Peter all moved to Sweden because you were Muggleborn? I missed you almost as much as I do now. Me and Ang and Alicia were hiding in Scotland, trying to do some work for the Order of the Phoenix, but failing miserably. And I only got to see you a half-hour before the Battle. Before you..." She stops and a tear rolls down her cheek and drips onto her white dress.

"Remember how when we were little, we would plan out our weddings together? I was going to be bridesmaid in yours and wear blue and you would be bridesmaid in mine and wear pink and carry roses. And then we would bicker about pink versus white roses until your Mum came and told us to stop and then everything would be okay again." More tears drip onto Katies already wet lap.

"Merlin Lee-Lee, I miss you _so_,_ so _much. Ang and Alicia do, too. And George and Lee and...well, I guess Fred is up there with you. Tell him that we all love him and that little Fredericka is growing up to be just like her father. Ang is so proud." She is sobbing now.

"I wish that you were here with us. I wish you were here to squeal over Victoire and Teddy and Isabel. I wish you were here to see my wedding dress. Ang and Alicia and Becky are all wearing pink and they're carrying pink roses. _Pink_ ones, in honor of you. I decided that white wasn't so fantastic, after all..." She sits up straighter and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, I should get going. The wedding starts in an hour and nobody knows where I am and Molly is probably frantic and my dress is all wrinkled and dirty and my make-up is smeared." She tries to get up, before she can, there is a _crack! _and George appears, his suit half on and his face worried.

"Katie sweet..." he says, kneeling down and putting his arm around her"Katie sweet, I know you miss her. I know you do."

They stay like that, lost in thought, for several minutes, before George says shakily: "Come on, you don't want to miss our own wedding, do you? But maybe that's a good idea. We could elope to they Bahamas..." His face takes on a dreamlike quality.

Kate laughs tremulously. " You know that your mum would kill us. My parents wouldn't mind, though."

"D'you want to go back now, sweet?"

Katie takes his hand wordlessly and they stand up and Disapparate so fast , Katie barely has enough time to whisper "Bye Lee-Lee. I love you." before they are gone.

The little grave with the daisies and pink roses is alone once more.


End file.
